Voix de souvenir
by Satsuki-san
Summary: The GazettE Ruki ne peut plus chanter... Il se sent inutile, il quitte tout et part. Un nouveau départ empli des souvenirs du passé. Romance, triste, drame. Fic terminée!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Satsuki

Titre : Voix de souvenir

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas… dommage !!!

Genre : Romance, mélancolique triste

Mot de l'auteur : C'est ma toute première fic sur les GazettE que j'ai écrite il y a bientôt un an ^^.

C'est parti ! Bonne lecture!!

******************

J'ai besoin d'écrire ce que je ne peux pas chanter, ni jouer. J'ai besoin d'écrire même si je ne les chanterais pas, parce que je ne chanterais plus, plus jamais.

J'ai perdu tout ce qui me permettais de faire de ma voix ce que mon âme ressentais. Ma voix était la seule expression de ma souffrance.

Mais elle n'est plus, je l'ai perdu et tout s'est arrêté.

Je suis parti, une lettre pour faire mes adieux sur la table basse de notre loge.

« Vous le savez déjà, ma voix m'a laissé tombé. Elle faisait de moi tout ce que j'étais, sans elle, je ne suis plus rien, je ne sers à rien. Adieu. »

J'aurais pu tout aussi ne rien écrire et partir, mais je leur devais tant à tous que je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent trop. C'était une demi disparition. Je partais à l'autre bout du monde, oublier cette vie de rêve, de bonheur, de musique qui me rendait vivant et de paroles qui s'extirpait de mon âme. Sans pouvoir totalement l'oublier d'ailleurs. Cette vie me laissait un arrière goût aigre, âpre, qui me rongeais et pourtant je me pouvais me résoudre à faire marche arrière, c'était maintenant impossible.

Pays d'arrivée : France.

Mes derniers concerts m'avaient mené en France, le public avait été déchaîné des explosions de joie, une grande première, les français bougeaient plus, criaient plus et j'avais adoré. Mais aujourd'hui, si je me suis arrêté en France c'est pour changer de vie. Je ne parlais aucun mot de français à part le salutaire « bonjour ». J'ai du apprendre le français, vraiment dur impossible d'échapper à la moindre exception à apprendre par cœur, un travail acharné pour arrivé à articuler des sons qui n'existe pas en japonais. Parce que lorsque je dis que j'avais perdu ma voix, ce n'est pas que je suis devenu muet, mais que ma voix a force de torture vocale c'était complètement ébrécher, briser, impossible de sortir une note avait une voix dans un tel état.

Pays de départ : Japon.

« Et demain, il fera encore beau sur le sud du pays. » J'éteignais la télé, rien d'intéressant, des nouvelles pour des lendemains qui serait, malgré ce qu'annonçait les prévisions météorologiques, maussades et désespérément gris, empli de nuages noirs impossible à dissiper. Parce que tu étais parti, parce que tu penses, encore j'en suis sûr, que tu nous es inutile. Mais c'est faux, pourquoi es-tu parti, pourquoi ? Rien quelques heures et je t'en aurais empêché. Si je te l'avais dis, serais-tu parti ? M'aurais-tu quitté pour aller je ne sais où ?

Tu sais parfois, lorsque je n'en peux plus je me rends à l'aéroport dans l'espoir de te voir revenir. Sinon c'est la mer qui m'appelle. Combien de fois j'ai eu envie de me jeter dedans pour ne jamais en ressortir? Tu me manques terriblement, horriblement. Comment fais-je pour vivre alors que tu n'es pas là, car pour c'est comme si tu étais mort.

Les autres ne sont pas tout de suite aperçus de ma réaction quand j'ai lu ta lettre, l'air choqué, rien de plus. Mais moi, tout au fond de moi, quelque chose s'était brisé. Tu as disparu de ma vie. Tu nous a fui, à cause de cette foutue voix.

Pays d'arrivée : France.

Aujourd'hui il pleut encore, strict reflet de mon âme, c'est si agréable d'être baigné dans un environnement qui est comme vous, triste et mélancolique à souhait. Mes yeux aussi pleurent, ils pleurent ce pays que j'aime tant, ses montagnes, ses vallées, ses villes illuminées, ses mers, ses eaux aussi chaudes que froides qui m'ont rempli le cœur.

J'aurais pu faire un parallèle avec ses rayons immondes et ses maudits jus de fruit, je n'en bois plus une goutte. Je ne vais même plus dans ce rayon. La première fois que j'y suis allé je suis tombé sur une bouteille violette avec écrit « Cassis ». Trop de souvenir, les larmes se sont mises à couler toutes seules. Pleurer un public, un japonais chialer dans un supermarché français, c'était un spectacle assez affligeant surtout en sachant que j'aurais pu être reconnu par une fan de visual qui n'avait pas oublier son groupe favori.

Enfin, ces souvenirs j'ai essayé de les refouler, mais impossible de les oublier. Alors que faire. Je cède. Seul dans mon appart, je me connecte sur les sites de visual japonais, j'épluche toutes les informations qu'il y aurait sur The GazettE. Mais comme toujours rien. Rien depuis l'annonce de la séparation il y a maintenant deux ans. Rien sur des carrières solos des autres membres où d'un autre groupe. Es-ce que j'étais si indispensable que ça au groupe ?


	2. Chapter 2

Pays de départ : Japon.

La vie n'est plus la même ici, tout a changé, tout a fané. La vie de lumière et de fête est partie en fumée. Les soirées faites d'alcool, de musique, de cri de joie et de rire ne sont plus. Le soleil, chaque jour est plus pâle, plus terne, de plus en plus mort. On en vient à l'oublier. Chaque histoire a une fin, qu'elle soit heureuse ou pas. Toutes les histoires ont une fin. Mais cette fin je ne l'aime pas, pas du tout. Je voulais que ça continue, que tu restes ici. Notre histoire s'est terminée par ton départ. Adieu, nos éclats de rire, adieu champagne et saké versés à travers les effusions de joie. Rien n'est plus pareil. Tout a changé, même ton souvenir. Tes éclats de rire ont laissé place à tes larmes lorsque tu as appris que tu ne pourrais plus jamais chanté. Aujourd'hui encore mes rêves ont ce goût amer d'eau salée, encore aujourd'hui lorsqu'on parle de The GazettE, défunt groupe de visual kei prometteur, mes larmes n'en peuvent plus de couler. Je perds tout espoir. Mais pourquoi es-ce que je pleure autant, même après deux ans? Pourquoi ton absence me déchire tant, pourquoi cette souffrance est-elle si grande ? Des interrogations sans réponse, ça fait mal, tellement mal. Chaque jour qui se succède n'est en réalité qu'une nuit noire privée de ses étoiles et de sa lune. Mes nuits sont un cauchemar, mes jours sont un Enfer, impossible la journée de ne pas voir ce maudit soleil qui m'aveugle, qui brille tant alors que moi, je fuis toute lumière, maudit soleil qui filtre à travers les rideaux. J'ai peur du jour, peur de son éclat trop intense pour mon âme, pour mes yeux.

Ruki, je te pleure toujours. Et je n'en peux plus de ton absence, ma vie est une survie, je survis jusqu'à ce que je puisse te revoir, même si cette survie me mène à la mort inévitablement. Je sais que le seul moyen de pouvoir te revoir un jour, c'est de mourir. Mais suis-je vraiment prêt à mourir ?

Pays d'arrivée : France.

Ma gazinière est encore dans un état pas possible. Je ne suis pas doué en cuisine, même après deux ans à me faire la cuisine, aucune amélioration, incapable de me faire une purée sans en mettre partout. Avec toi, je suis sûr que j'aurais vite pris à me faire griller un steak sans en faire du charbon... Non, je ne dois pas y penser mais c'est plus fort que moi, mon coeur n'en peut plus de ne plus te voir, mes souvenirs essayent de plus en plus de remonter du gouffre où je les avais jeté. J'ai toujours plus mal et je reste cloîtré chez moi un peu plus chaque jour. C'est l'été et malgré la chaleur étouffante de mon appartement, je n'ai ouvert aucune fenêtre, les rideaux sont tous tirés. Les ventilateurs marchent à pleine puissance, mais ne dissipe pas cette chaleur. La sueur coule de mon front et sur mon torse nu. Il fait bien trop chaud. J'abandonne ma nouvelle tentative de cuisine et part prendre une douche froide. L'eau glaciale roule sur mon corps, me fait frissonner, mais c'est si agréable. Les souvenirs ressurgissent encore. Je me rappelle de la fois où tu m'as surpris sous la douche, je me rappelle de ton visage passant au rouge pivoine et ton départ précipité. Je me rappelle de ce rire qui a poussé dans ma gorge, sans crier gare. Oui, parce que moi je n'avais pas été gêné du tout, parce que ton visage rougissant été si beau. Parce que tout ça en même tant m'avait ouvert les yeux. Parce que je m'étais enfin rendu compte que celui que j'aimais, c'était toi. Je me rappelle que j'ai rincé mon corps en quatrième vitesse, que je me suis habillé plus vite que je pensais en être capable et que je suis pratiquement sorti de la salle de bains en courant. Toi, tu étais assis sur le canapé du salon. Tu as monté le son de la télé pour ne pas entendre mes pas mais c'était trop tard. Je me suis assis à côté de toi, un peu trop prêt à ton goût. Je me suis emparé de ton épaule, ton regard surpris a croisé le mien, je t'ai souris.

"C'est pas grave, c'est pas moi le plus gêné dans l'histoire, ne ?"

"Désolé."

"Mais je t'ai dit que c'était pas grave. En plus ce serait à moi de m'excuser, j'ai utilisé ta douche sans te demander si je pouvais."

"T'as pas besoin de demander, t'es ici chez toi."

"Tu m'invites alors?"

"Oui."

Il sourit, enfin. Je lui fais remarquer, il rougit, encore. Je n'en pouvais plus, comme un conquérant j'enfermai son visage dans l'étau de mes deux mains, je m'emparai de ses lèvres, territoire vierge, si doux, si tendre. Ses mains glissaient sur mon dos, il me rendit mon baiser. Nous étions passés dans un univers où nous deux seuls comptaient, plus rien que nous et notre amour, dans un univers si tendre lorsque ton corps chaud se collait à moi. Mes lèvres s'étaient égaré sur ton cou avant que mes mains ne passent sous ta chemise et palpent ton corps bouillonnant. J'arrêtais mes mains sur ton coeur. Il battait tellement fort, si vite.

"Dis moi, es-ce que tu m'aimes?"

"Oui, je t'aime et j..."

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Ses mains étaient devenues de grandes conquérantes à leur tour. Elles sillonnaient mon corps, caressaient mes cuisses, remontaient jusqu'à mon torse, elles se posaient derrière ma tête, fourrageaient mes cheveux; tandis que les miennes insistaient à déboutonner sa chemise et à le caresser de manière lancinante. Je rompis notre baiser pour reprendre mon souffle. Il s'était déjà lever et me tendait la main. Je la lui pris, il me projeta dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte. "Je t'aime." Ce fut presque un murmure. Puis il s'écarta de moi. "Je te fais quelque chose à manger". Dans un sourire, j'acquiesçai, c'était la première fois qu'il me faisait à manger, pour moi et moi seul.

Je coupe l'eau, appuyé contre l'un des murs, je glisse et me recroqueville sur moi-même, je pleure en silence, je ne peux que pleurer celui que j'aime et qui est si loin. Mais j'ai choisi, c'était mon choix de partir, je ne peux que pleurer. Mais avec un tel souvenir qui refaisait surface, je ne pouvais que rechuter. Malgré cette douleur, cette envie de rester là sans bouger, je me lève, je m'habille, je sors de la salle de bain. Je retourne sur les sites japonais, je les ouvre tous, celui des Gazette en dernier. Rien de nouveau. J'affiche la page de mon ancien groupe, il y a une new, la première depuis des mois. Je m'empresse de cliquer dessus. Les premiers mots me laissent sans voix, je ne prends même pas la peine de lire le reste, j'éclate en sanglot, pire que celui sous la douche, quelques instants plus tôt. Même après plusieurs minutes, mes yeux déversent autant de ses larmes. J'essaie tout de même de me calmer, pour que je puisse lire à travers ce flot d'eau salé.

"Info spécial: Le batteur entre la vie et la mort.

Hier soir, alors qu'une soirée était prévu pour fêter l'anniversaire d'un des membres de feu The GazettE, le batteur, Kai a été retrouvé chez lui dans un état critique. En effet, il s'est ouvert les veines. C'est l'ancien bassiste qui l'a retrouvé et a donné l'alerte. Les médecins étaient très pessimistes sur son état mais il se serait amélioré ses dernières heures. De nombreux fans se sont rendus à l'hôpital et ont déposé des fleurs et les encouragements aux autres anciens membres du groupe et à la famille. Beaucoup se souvienne de la disparition soudaine de Ruki. A l'époque les membres du groupe avaient communiqué qu'il ne savait ni où il était, ni s'il reviendrait.

Plus d'information dans les heures à venir."

"Kai, pourquoi? Pour moi? Kai..."

Mes larmes coulent de plus bel.


	3. Chapter 3

Pays de départ : Japon.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ma douleur était trop forte, trop présente, je voulais qu'elle cesse, je voulais l'abattre. J'étais exténué, j'ai voulu faire passer la douleur autrement, au prix d'une autre qui m'aurais apaisé. Définitivement ! Mon seul souhait, te revoir, le seul chemin possible, me faire mal. Tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que je ne le supporte plus, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne l'accepte plus. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Je devais le faire. La douleur s'est concentré en deux points de mon corps, c'était si agréable de ne plus avoir mal au cœur La douleur de mes poignets s'est accentuée. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de s'écouler, il avait pris le relais de mes larmes. Fascinant ! Mais, je me suis effondré si vite. Ma vue se brouillait, mes jambes me ne soutenaient plus, j'étais encore plus faible que d'habitude. Comme un fétu de paille, je m'écroulai. Au bord de l'agonie, je souffrais autant dans mon âme que dans mon corps. Puis j'ai entendu une voix qui me suppliait de ne pas mourir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était toi, j'en suis sûr. J'ai pris mon portable tout près et appuyé sur le premier bouton de raccourci d'appel sur lequel mon pouce ensanglanté se posa. On décrocha vite, je me pus articuler que deux mots : « J'ai mal ! » Après ça, mon portable glissa de ma main et je sombrai.

On m'avait bougé, mes yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement puis je les refermai derechef. Trop de lumière pour mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Je fis l'effort de balbutier quelques mots quasi inaudible.

« Kai, c'est Reita. T'es à l'hosto. Tu sais t'as failli y passer, mais qu'es-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu croyais qu'en faisant ça Ruki reviendrait. Ouvre les yeux, il reviendra pas. »

« Reita, calme-toi, c'est pas la peine de lui parler comme ça. Mais, Kai franchement, quelle idée ! Enfin, t'es sorti d'affaire. Pourtant, Kai tu sais qu'en faisait ça, tu pourra pas le faire revenir. On en est tous désolé, pour toi… et pour lui. Je sais que tu ne pourra jamais oublier, mais ce n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé. »

« Reita, Uruha, venez, y'a quelqu'un qui arrive. Et Kai, nous refait plus jamais ça. Tu sais t'es pas inutile, y'a pas que Ruki dans la vie même si tu le penses. Nous on est là aussi, on est amis. Allez, soigne-toi bien, on reviendra. »

Les pas se font de plus en plus éloigner pendant que d'autres s'avancent. Je replonge dans le sommeil. Je rêve encore, rêve heureux… sûrement les médicaments. Je n'ai jamais fait des rêves si agréable depuis que tu es parti.

« Kai, c'est moi. »

Pays de retour : Japon.

Je suis reparti, malgré ma promesse. Ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds, et pourtant. Mes rêves ne sont plus que des cauchemars, vision de pierre tombale. Je suis là.

Après avoir lu l'info, j'ai mis au rebus ma raison et n'écoutant que ma souffrance, j'ai fait mes valises, un large sac à dos rempli d'un nécessaire pas si utile en fin de compte. Je me suis rendu à l'aéroport.

« Le premier vol pour Tôkyô, s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui, il y en a un en fin de soirée, quelle classe ? »

« Première classe. » C'était sorti de ma bouche machinalement.

« Bien sûr, monsieur voilà. »

Je fournis tout ce dont il est nécessaire et fil au quai. Là, j'attends impatient priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de retard. Les heures s'écoulent de plus en plus lentement. Enfin, on nous prie de monter dans l'avion. Mon impatience grandit. On décolle... Je reviens.

Le Japon, mon pays, je suis revenu. Tôkyô s'étale autour de moi, immense, brillante. J'hèle un taxi, il ne tarde pas à arriver, je lui donne l'adresse où je souhaite me rendre. J'ai l'impression que mon japonais sonne faux. Mais je suis japonais, enfin ! Je paye. Un immeuble se dresse devant moi, j'entre. Mes souvenirs se bousculent dans ma tête, ma douleur grandit. Je prends l'ascenseur, 7eme étage. J'avance lentement, mon cœur me fait de plus en plus mal. J'ouvre la porte de ton appart avec le double que j'ai toujours gardé. Mes yeux redécouvre ton univers, les pièces sont emplis de ton odeur, je ne l'ai pas oublié. J'arrive à notre chambre... à ta chambre. Tout a l'air si normal, inchangé, pourtant, ça a changé. Au pied, du lit je trouve de larges tâches de sang. Alors, c'est ici, que tu t'es fait ça. Je jette un coup d'œil, des lames de rasoirs sur ta table de chevet, j'en prends une. Ce n'est pas avec elle que tu t'es fait ça. L'objet de ta mutilation a déjà été emmené par les enquêteurs de la police. Je marche jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit, c'était mon côté. Ma table de chevet est toujours là. Je l'ouvre à l'aide de l'autre clé que j'avais gardé. Je retrouve mon ancien portable, un vieux carnet de chanson avorté que je repose aussitôt. J'allume cependant mon portable. Il est saturé d'appels que j'efface immédiatement et de messages. J'opère un tri consciencieux. J'efface tous les messages de l'opérateur m'annonçant le renouvellement de mon crédit. Je lis tous les messages d'il y a deux ans. Ils sont tous de vous. Vous vous demandiez où j'étais, une grande majorité est de toi. Je les efface aussi. Puis je tombe sur un message d'Uruha. Il date de quatre jour.

« Ruki, je sais que tu ne recevrais jamais ce message mais il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave. Kai est entre la vie et la mort, il s'est ouvert les veines. Ruki, il souffre tellement depuis ton départ. Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. Ruki, reviens, il a besoin de toi. Toi seul peux faire qu'il ne meure pas. »

Kai... c'est à cause de moi. Kai... Je sais bien que tu n'es plus entre la vie et la mort, ton état est stable (dernière info que j'ai eu le temps de lire avant de partir), mais Kai je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Je fourre le portable dans ma poche, referme à clé le tiroir de la petite table, je quitte l'appartement en prenant soin de refermer. Mes pas me guident vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Une montagne de fleur sature l'entrée des visiteurs, c'est ici. J'entre. L'accueil est tout aussi saturé que l'extérieur en fleurs et mots d'encouragement. Je me présente à l'accueil et demande ta chambre. Suis-je censé dire qui je suis et être démasqué ? Non, je me fais passé pour quelqu'un de ta famille. Je demande de surcroît s'il y a déjà quelqu'un. Non, la voie est libre.

Je n'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux, l'alignement de couloirs sinistres et de chambres trop propre.

J'entre enfin dans ta chambre, ça fait mal. Tu es allongé là, branché, les perfusions dépassant de tes bras. J'ai si mal. Je m'assois avant que mes jambes cèdent. Mes larmes coulent de plus bel. J'ai si mal de te voir comme ça. Je pose mes bras sur le lit et cache ma tête entre.

« Kai, c'est moi. » J'essaie de ravaler mes larmes. « C'est Ruki. »


	4. Chapter 4

Japon : terrasse d'un café.

« Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il s'est fait çà ! joyeux à cause de Ruki, il va me le payer. »

« Calme-toi Rei! C'est pas en gueulant que Kai ira mieux. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je suis sûr que seul Ruki pourrait faire qu'il arrête de se faire du mal. »

« C'est ça ! Mais Ruwa, c'est à cause de lui ! Dis-lui Aoi, réagis ! »

« Oui, tu disais... »

« T'es vraiment chiant. »

« Reita, va falloir que tu te calmes si tu veux aller voir Kai. »

« Ok, ok. »

Ils burent quelques gorgées de leurs breuvages divers et variés.

« Ruwa, tu vibres » Exclama Reita après avoir reposer sa boisson.

Le jeune homme se saisit de son portable et l'ouvrit. On lit l'étonnement sur son visage alors que son portable lui glissa des mains, rattrapé par la table.

« Es-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est Ruki. »

« Quoi, il t'a appelé ? »

« Non, c'est un accusé de réception du...des messages que je lui ai envoyé... Vous devriez regarder vos portables vous aussi. »

« C'est vrai, je viens d'en recevoir pas mal, ajouta Aoi après avoir vérifier son téléphone. Et toi, Rei ? »

« Je mets jamais les accusés. Mais si vous venez dans recevoir autant c'est qu'il vient de rallumer son portable au bout de...de... »

« Deux ans, oui. »

« Mais c'est un malade en plus d'être un crétin fini, deux ans sans portable, c'est la mort ! »

« Rei, bon sang reste tranquille cinq minutes tu veux. » ordonna Aoi

« Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire ? Pendant deux ans aucune nouvelle et voila qu'on a un infime signe de vie de sa part. Vous croyez qu'il a appris pour Kai ? »

« Y'a pas d'autre explication possible... Je crois que Kai a bien calculé son coût. »

« Explique tu veux. »

« Vous avez bien vu l'état dans lequel il est depuis qu'il est parti. Il en vient même à se lacérer. Et c'est tellement grave qu'il en était à jouer avec la mort. Et voilà que Ruki revient. Vous croyez pas que c'est lié ? »

« Tu veux dire que Kai a valsé avec la mort dans le seul but de revoir Ruki ? »

« Y'a des chances ! » confirma Uruha.

« Je traîne avec des malades ! Entre celui qui se tire parce qu'il a plus de voix et l'autre qui s'entaille... J'espère que vous allez pas vous y mettre ! »

« T'inquiète, personnellement moi ça me dis rien de mourir. »

« Pareil que Aoi. »

« Alors qu'es-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On change pas les plans, on va voir Kai, on avisera après. »

Japon : chambre de Kai.

« Je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé. Mais tu sais, pas un jour, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, tu es ma seule lumière, le seul être qui me faisait avancer. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, tu restes pour moi la seule personne que j'ai réellement aimé. Qu'es-ce que tu m'as manqué, tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'en ai souffert. Mais, je te promets que je ne referait pas la même erreur, lorsque tu sera guéri, je resterais avec toi, tout le temps pour toujours. »

Je pris une grande inspiration, mes larmes avaient cessé de couler mais ma douleur dans mon cœur était bien là, brûlante, s'attaquant à chaque parcelle de bonheur que j'avais eu avec lui, les faisant ressurgir. Elles m'agressaient les yeux essayant de faire couler encore le torrent de mes larmes. Mais je tenais bon, tentant de parler le plus calmement possible.

« Kai, je serais dorénavant toujours là pour toi. Tu verras, on rentrera chez nous, tu resteras sur le canapé pendant que je m'occuperais de toi... J'ai tellement mal quand j'y repense, t'avoir abandonné. Si j'avais su que tu souffrirais autant que moi, mais jamais je ne serais parti. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner mais es-ce que tu accepteras que je reste auprès de toi ? »

Je baissais la tête, ma main glissé dans la sienne comme autrefois. Je n'attendais pas de réponse. C'était un silence de mort, rien à part le bruit des machines.

« Ru...Ruki..., c'est...toi ? »

Il avait parlé, il m'avait appelé, si faiblement. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me relevais d'un bout et approcha mon visage du sien sans lâcher sa main.

« Oui, c'est moi. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais autant que tu veux et si tu ne veux plus de moi, je partirais. »

« Non...reste...Je te pardonne. »

Les plus beaux mots du monde, je m'en souviendrais longtemps, je les garderais gravé en moi.

« Kai, pourquoi tu t'es fait ça, pourquoi ? J'ai si mal de te voir comme ça, tu sais à quel point je t'aime. »

Une larme perla et coula doucement sur sa joue. Je lui sécha d'un revers de la main. Sa peau était toujours aussi douce, mais je la sentais si fragile sous mes doigts.

« Ruki...J'avais mal aussi...Si mal...J'ai détourné la douleur...Et pourtant, je ne sais pas...si je voulais mourir...Je voulais te revoir. »

« Voilà qui est fait. Mais tu n'avais pas à te faire souffrir, si tu étais mort, qu'es-ce que je serais devenu ? »

« Aussi froid et pâle que je l'aurais été. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Allez, repose-toi, ne t'inquiète pas, je reste là. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

Je me rassis et déposa un baiser sur sa main. Je sentis que ce n'était pas ici qu'il aurait voulu que je l'embrasse.

« Ailleurs, quand tu seras sur pied » lui dis-je en souriant.

Je restai en long moment à le regarder s'endormir. Comme avant, à chaque fois que je me réveillais avant lui. Cette seule vue de lui endormit m'apaisais. Je lui caressai la main pendant de longues minutes avant de moi-même plongeait dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillai après une bonne heure de sommeil à en croire l'horloge accroché au mur. Sa main s'était défaite de mon emprise et il caressait doucement mes cheveux, si faiblement. Je me relevais, lui pris la main. Il me sourit. Je lui décochais l'un de mes plus beaux sourires.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Mieux depuis que tu es là. C'est si réconfortant de dormir avec ta présence chaude à mes côtés. On dormira ensemble quand je serais sorti, d'accord ? »

« Je n'en attendais pas autant. Moi qui pensais que j'allais devoir dormir sur le canapé ! »

« Pas de ça avec moi, je te veux à mes côtés tout le temps. »

« Y'a aucun problème de ce côté. »

Je me levais de la chaise et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Avant qu'il ne proteste je lui rappelais ce que je lui avais promis une heure auparavant, pas avant qu'il ne soit remis sur pied. Il me fit une moue dubitative en signe de protestation, mais je ne cédais pas, je l'embrassais sur la joue à plusieurs reprises jouant avec son avide envie de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Nous nous contemplèrent ensuite de longues minutes, je lui caressais le visage, ses yeux n'avaient pas changé d'intensité lorsqu'il me regardait, seul changement, deux larges cernes violacés signe de ces nuits sans sommeil et de ses pleurs. Mes yeux aussi devaient être pourvus de ces deux décorations traîtres de ma mélancolie et de ma souffrance.

Je me rassis et restai à le regarder, caressant toujours sa main.


	5. Chapter 5

Nihon: Kai no nedoko.

Les trois membres de l'ex GazettE avançaient dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Kai. Aoi entrouvrit la porte mais avant qu'il ne prononce quoique ce soit, il se figea. Il stoppa net la progression de ses deux acolytes et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Reita avant qu'il ne jure. Il referma tout doucement la porte.

"Il est là."

"Quoi?!!! "exclamèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

"Chut, calmez-vous un peu! Rei...Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais?"

"Je me prépare à baffer ce crétin fini."

"Rei, remets ta veste, tu règlera tes différents plus tard."

"Tu veux dire qu'on se barre?"

"Je crois pas qu'il pense à ça. Aoi, je t'en pris, arrête de sourire comme ça, dis-nous à quoi tu penses."

"Ok. Alors on rentre en douce sans se faire repérer, on reste cacher derrière le mur et on écoute."

"D'acc' mais si je m'emporte ce sera de ta faute."

"Aucun problème!"

Ils mirent le plan "reluqueur" de Aoi en exécution, ils entrèrent dans la pièce sans un bruit. C'était bien, Ruki. Il discutait avec Kai.

"On dormira ensemble quand je serais sorti, d'accord ?"

Reita n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Kai dire ça, à ce... Il se contrôla tout de même évitant de s'en prendre aux deux amoureux sans remords, aucun.

La conversation continua comme ça suivi d'une "reluquation" de l'un et de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, de trop longues minutes. En tout cas, pas pour Uruha et Aoi qui regardaient la scène avec envie.

Apparemment Ruki aussi avait souffert à en croire son visage. Cette pensée vint immédiatement à l'esprit de Uruha, lorsqu'il le revit enfin. Mais où était-il parti pendant si longtemps ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête comme dans celle de Aoi d'ailleurs. Devant eux se dressait un spectacle à nul autre pareil. Le spectacle de deux âmes sœur qui se retrouvaient enfin, après des instants de douleurs immenses, après deux ans sans lumière, sans soleil, tout simplement sans l'autre qui vous réconforte quand tout va mal.

Mais cette paix serait-elle encore troublée un jour ? Cette paix qui devait rester intacte. Car elle était le seule moyen de survie de l'un et de l'autre.

Aoi et Uruha partageaient des pensées équivalentes, le retour de Ruki, c'était la survie de Kai ! Mais Reita ne partageait pas cet avis, Ruki l'avait abandonné, il resterait pour lui un déserteur. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa rage. Comme un chat en chasse, il allait bondir.

Japon : chambre de Kai

Sa peau était toujours aussi douce, ma main glissait sur la peau tiède, parcourant la moindre parcelle de ses doigts, redessinant ses courbes, ses veines. J'aurais tellement voulu porté sa main à mes lèvres, embrasser chacun de ses doigts, mais je m'empêchai de le faire. Lorsqu'il serait sorti, j'aurais tout le temps pour l'aimer. Ses yeux, ses joues, son front, son nez, ses lèvres, j'aurais tout le temps de les redécouvrir. Ses mains, son torse, son odeur, son souffle au creux de mon oreilles. J'aimais tout en lui. Mes rêves de bonheur infini avait été brisé en même temps que ma voix, tous ces espoirs, tous ces matins où il me réveillait en me caressant les cheveux. Ma voix m'avait fait tout perdre, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Oui, je croyais dur comme fer que sans ma voix je n'étais plus rien, que sans elle je ne le méritais plus. Ce soir-là je me suis enfermé dans la chambre et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'ai pleuré comme jamais avant je n'avais pleuré. Je croyais que j'avais perdu tout. Oui, j'en étais sûr sans ma voix, il n'aurait jamais plus voulu de moi. Pourquoi, pourquoi ai-je penser cela à l'époque, étais-je si désespéré que ça ? Oui, je ne savais rien faire à part chanter, c'était ma seule qualité. Je m'étais dit que personne ne voudrait quelqu'un sans aucune qualité. Et je suis parti... Sur un coup de tête. Mais arrivé en France, je ne voulais pas reculer, je voulais me prouver que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose autre que de chanter. Je me rappelle de tous ces soirs en France, dans mon petit appartement, je pleurais, je le pleurais, lui et rien que lui. La perte de ma voix était devenu un détail, mais lui. Il avait gardé mon cœur avec lui. Dans ma poitrine il n'y avait qu'un trou béant et douloureux et rien au monde ne pouvais le soigner, à part lui. A part mon seul amour, à part le seul être que j'ai jamais aimé, le seul qui aurait pu me consoler, me faire repartir de l'avant. Combien de fois ai-je voulu l'appeler ? Mais à chaque fois, le téléphone glissait de ma main et je restais debout, bras ballants, mes larmes dévalant mes joues et écrasant sur le sol. A ces moments, mes larmes devenaient une pluie acide. Elle me rongeait de l'intérieur, dévorait mes yeux, ma peau, mes lèvres. Tout en moi n'était qu'un brouillard, une nuit d'orage infinie impossible à calmer. Généralement, je m'affalais sur mon lit et m'endormais assommé par la fatigue.

J'eus en petit sursaut, je commençais à m'endormir, je me frottais les yeux d'une main refusant catégoriquement de lâcher celle de Kai. Je le regardais, sa tête était tourné vers moi et il me regardait fixement, lui aussi ne voudrait plus me lâcher d'une semelle.

C'est là que tout s'embrouilla. Un sursaut. Un cri. Un sentiment de joie. Une sensation de peur. Un bruit sourd.

Il avait bondi tel un fauve, le poing serré prêt à frapper. Son visage rayonnait de colère, de rage contenue depuis longtemps. Et ce poing, il m'était destiné. Je plissa les yeux prêt à recevoir le coup.

« YAMEROOOOUUU !!!!!!! »

Ce cri résonna dans toute la pièce. Il était à demi assis sur le lit, terrifié. Il retomba sur le lit tel une pierre. Reita, son poing prêt à s'écraser sur ma figure, Aoi et Uruha dans le fond heurtés par cette réaction. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Je me précipitai vers Kai, lui caressai le visage avec mes « daijôbu desu ka ? » incessants.

« Daijôbu desu. »

Reita avais été stoppé sur place ses yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face. Il se détourna sur nous deux.

« K...Kai...ça va ? Je suis désolé j'ai pas voulu que tu... Ca va ? »

Je me détournai sur lui avec un regard noir. Aoi et Uruha s'approchèrent attrapant Reita chacun par un bras et le traînèrent hors de la pièce, apparemment fort mécontent de sa réaction. La porte n'avait pas du être fermée parce que j'entendis quelques bribes de la conversation.

« Je pouvais le frapper ce crétin fini. » Je compris que le « crétin fini » en question c'était moi.

« T'as pensé à Kai, tu vois bien comment il réagit ? »

Ils rentrèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Reita s'était fait remonter les bretelles et il entra dans la pièce tête baissé.

S'en suivi de fraternels accolades de Aoi, de Uruha et d'un Reita assez réticent mais il me murmura néanmoins un désolé assez sincère pour que je l'accepte. Kai me tira par la manche et me demanda sur quoi le mystérieux échange avait abouti. Je lui répondis simplement que Reita m'avait présenté ses excuses. Il me sourit ravi de la nouvelle.

« Ruki...Ca ne te dérange pas de venir avec nous boire un verre et que tu nous racontes un peu tout ce qui c'est passé depuis ta disparition ? »

Apparemment, je devais faire une mine si réprobatrice que Aoi me répondit derechef.

« Ne t'inquiète, Kai va pas s'envoler, il est pratiquement soudé au lit alors tu peux venir. »

Kai acquiesça ses dires. Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front et me retournait vers le groupe.

« C'est d'accord. »


	6. Chapter 6

Japon : appartement de Aoi

« Entre, je t'en prie. »

« Merci. »

Je lui souris en retour. Puis je l'invite à s'installer dans le salon, il hésite. Il y a de quoi. Il se sent coupable, il garde la tête à demi baissée foudroyé par le regard inquisiteur de Reita. Pour tout dire, Reita ne le lâchera pas de si tôt et il est prêt à lui faire passer le fond de sa pensée de n'importe quel moyen et même de l'achever à coup de basse. Cette pensée me décroche un petit rire que je camoufle assez vite, il est vrai que l'ambiance ne si prête pas vraiment. Je m'assois en face de Ruki, les deux autres suivent mon exemple, mauvais exemple qui met encore plus mal à l'aise notre ancien chanteur. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux cherchent un trou de souris pour s'y glisser et ne pas en ressortir. J'engage le dialogue.

« Alors Ruki... comment vas-tu ? Tu sais que tu nous a vraiment manqué ! Tu nous a tous surpris lorsque tu es parti. On s'attendait pas à ça!»

« Je suis désolé... je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça... que j'aurais dû rester. Mais j'étais paniqué... Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je pensais que chanter c'était... ma seule utilité. J'ai compris trop tard que c'était faux. »

« Ruki, on fait tous des erreurs... » dit Uruha en essayant de le rassurer.

« Oui, mais la mienne est impardonnable, Kai a failli... mourir »

Ce dernier mot, il le prononça dans un murmure.

« Ne pense pas à ça, on est pas venu pour te parler de Kai mais de toi. Alors ces deux ans, t'étais où ? »

« En France. »

« Alors que tu connaissais pas la langue ! »

« Plus maintenant, je parle français couramment. »

Nous en restions tous bouche bée. Ruki avait appris le français rien que pour ne pas revenir.

« Pourquoi t'es parti Ruki, alors que tu avais besoin de nous ? On aurait pu t'aider tu sais. »

« Je sais, oui. Mais vous voyez j'étais tellement perdu et désespéré que... Non, je pensais que partir était la meilleure solution et bien sûr j'ai eu tort. »

« Et ça t'as pas manqué, Kai, le monde de la musique, le Japon ? »

« Si énormément. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre la souffrance que chaque jour loin de ce pays me donnait. Chaque jour je luttais pour ne pas foncer à l'aéroport me prendre un aller simple pour Tokyo. Chaque jour, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de ne pas aller voir sur notre site pour regarder d'éventuelles news. Chaque jour, mon téléphone m'attirait de plus en plus pour l'appeler. J'ai souffert, et je souffre encore de ce que j'ai fait. Mais je sais qu'il a souffert lui aussi. Et pire que moi, parce que lui ne savait pas où j'étais, alors que moi... Je regrette tellement, tellement, j'espère qu'un jour vous trouverez la force d'essayer de me pardonner... »

« Te pardonner, mais qu'es-ce que tu crois à la fin ? Que parce que t'es revenu, tout est de nouveau beau ? T'es pas dans un conte de fée, mon vieux, ouvre les yeux ! Kai t'as peut-être pardonné, mais moi n'y compte pas! »

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et partit vers la salle de bain.

« Ruwa, reste ici, je vais le chercher. »

****

« Rei, c'est moi, j'entre. »

Il était accroupi dans un coin, immobile, il ne leva même pas la tête lorsque j'entrai. Je m'approchai de lui, prudemment de peur qu'il me file entre les doigts.

« Enfin on va pouvoir parler ! Alors dis-moi ! »

« Te dire quoi ? Que je peux pas le blairer, qu'il m'énerve tellement que ma seule envie en le voyant c'est de le baffer et que de le voir dans cet état, ça m'énerve encore plus. »

« Mais pourquoi ça t'énerve comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi ?!! Parce que quand sa voix à lâcher, on était tous prêt à l'aider et lui, il s'est défilé. Il a abandonné Kai alors qu'il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber pour ce détail! Il pouvait compter sur nous. Il réalise même pas la chance qu'il a eu. Il avait tout pour être heureux même sans sa voix. »

« Rei... Tu es jaloux de Ruki ? »

« J'en sais rien, tout ce que je veux c'est que... »

« C'est... »

Il releva la tête au même instant, ses yeux étaient empli de larmes, il avait souffert lui aussi en fin de compte. Mais pour lui sa souffrance s'était mué en haine. Je le pris dans mes bras sans me poser de questions. Je lui caressai les cheveux pour le calmer. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais... Etre aimé de celui que j'aime... Ruki aime et est aimé en retour. Moi je n'en sais rien et j'ai mal, je veux savoir. »

Il se détacha de moi, son visage avait pris en air grave, il me regardait dans les yeux.

« Aoi, es-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Cette question... Elle résonna en moi, elle résonna avec mes propres questions 'Pourquoi t'es venu le chercher ? Pourquoi pendant deux ans, tu n'as fait que le protéger ?' Mes questions enfin trouvèrent des réponses. Parce que j'étais irrémédiablement et irrévocablement attiré par lui. Parce que depuis si longtemps je n'avais qu'une envie : lui. La réponse à sa question fut alors si simple, elle ne comprenait qu'un seul mot.

« Oui »

Son visage s'éclaircit immédiatement, ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur, ses bras m'enlacèrent sans aucune retenue pendant que mes bras s'emparaient de la taille. Ses lèvres enfin se joignirent aux miennes dans une envie longtemps contenue et qui enfin était libre.

Son baiser était si doux, si envoûtant. Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés, nos visages plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Nous étions seul dans notre univers.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte de la pièce fut ouverte par un Uruha suivi d'un Ruki alarmés par un silence trop soudain.


	7. Chapter 7

Japon : appartement de Uruha.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non, ça va merci, c'est déjà sympa de ta part de m'accueillir chez toi. »

« T'inquiète, y a aucun problème. De toute manière, Reita aurait jamais voulu que tu dormes chez lui, et puis tu le connais, l'état de son appart à pas changer depuis deux ans. Toujours au premier rang de l'appart le plus en bordel du monde. J'espère que Aoi arriva à lui inculquer quelques bonnes résolutions. Enfin, bref. Allez viens, te sens pas gêné, c'est pas la première fois que tu rentre dans mon appart ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais ça a drôlement changé, dis donc. »

« Ouais, j'ai fait pas mal de réaménagement. »

« Au fait, pourquoi je pouvais dormir chez Aoi, puisque on y allé ? »

« Ruki, t'as vu comme moi comment Reita et Aoi se comportés après qu'on les ait surpris. A mon avis, ils vont pas faire que de se regarder droit dans les yeux ce soir. »

Je m'imaginais bien la scène, aussitôt Uruha et moi sortit de l'appart et assuré qu'on n'y reviendra pas avant le lendemain matin, Aoi en prendrai pour son grade, bien que je pense que dans le contexte, il aimerait plutôt ça. Du genre Reita lui sauterait au cou, peut-être moins émotif que je me l'imaginais, et ne le lâcherais pas de toute la soirée. Je m'efforçais de ne pas poursuivre sur cette lancée, si je continuais j'allais m'imaginer des choses pas très catholiques et je n'oserais plus jamais les regarder en face. Des souvenirs refirent surface à cette pensée. C'est comme ça que Kai c'était rendu que je l'aimais quatre ans plus tôt. J'avais rêvé de lui plusieurs nuits d'affilées et les réminiscences de ces rêves me hantaient le jour et s'amplifiaient dès que je le voyais. Il n'était donc pas très difficile de deviner quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Je me souviens du moment lorsqu'il m'a surpris sous la douche, de ma réaction juste après. De notre discussion après notre premier baiser. L'aveu de tous ces rêves qui emprisonnaient mon regard, qui me privaient de son sourire. Je n'osais pas le regarder en face tous les jours où les réapparitions de mes rêves brouillaient ma vue. Notre premier fou rire, rien que tous les deux. Ma première nuit blottit au creux de ses bras. Son sourire si doux lorsqu'il me disais qu'il m'aimait.

Je me mis à sourire, un petit rire s'échappant de ma bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Hein ? Ah, c'est rien je repensais à Kai lorsque je lui ai dis que je l'aimais. »

« Ok, cette fameuse journée dont personne ne sait vraiment comment tout ça s'est goupillé. »

« C'est vrai qu'on vous en a pas vraiment parler. Quand j'y repense c'était assez comique. On vous dira un jour comment ça c'est passé. Promis ! Enfin, je comprends pourquoi ce soir, il est impossible de dormir chez Aoi. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kai, le soir où je lui ai dit. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu devines pas ? »

« Si mais j'aimerais bien que tu le dises de toi même. »

« Et bien comme tu t'en doute, on la fait le soir même. »

« Je pensais pas Kai comme ça. Je le verrais bien en train de te faire languir. »

« Nous languissions déjà trop chacun de notre côté, alors une fois qu'on a enfin pu se dire qu'on s'aimait on a mis fin à cette torture. »

« Je comprends. Bon c'est pas tout, mais tu ne vas pas dormir sur le canapé ce soir. Tu peux venir m'aider à faire le lit de ma chambre d'ami. »

« Oui, no problem. Par contre je pose mes affaires où ?

« Tu les mettras dans la chambre, allez suis-moi. »

« OK, capitaine. »

« Quoi ?!! »

« C'est rien. Je te suis. »

Le lit fait, je l'aidais à préparer le repas, une bonne soupe miso, qui nous suffit à combler nos estomac qui criaient famine. Je pus ensuite me coucher après une journée chargé d'émotion et de retrouvailles quelque peu agitées.

Japon : appartement de Aoi

La porte fermée sur Uruha et Ruki, je sentis deux mains s'emparer de moi, me propulsant sur le canapé du salon. Aoi m'empêcha de me relever, un sourire à faire fondre plus d'une groupie aux lèvres. Un sourire éphémère qui laissa place à un bouche-à-bouche particulièrement passionné et dont je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. J'y mis fin, à regret, pour reprendre mon souffle. Mais que je meurs d'asphyxie ne le perturbait pas plus que ça car il remis ça avec encore un peu plus de passion à moins que ce soit moi qui l'attirait avec mes mains plaquées dans son dos. Oui, c'était moi qui le rapprochais de moi, je voulais sentir son torse collé contre le mien. Je me relevais un peu sans détacher mes lèvres des siennes. Mes mains suivaient naturellement le chemin prédéfini. Elles passèrent sous son T-shirt. Mais il m'empêcha d'aller plus loin, rompit notre baiser.

« Tu n'as pas faim. »

« Si, de toi ! »

« Je parlais pas de ce genre de nourriture. »

« Ah ! »

Pour le coup, il avait mis fin à cette scène de romance d'une façon où tout tact était banni.

Il se releva et s'assit à côté de moi. Je me redressai à mon tour. Sa main prit la mienne doucement, entrelaça ses doigts aux miens avant de déposer un nouveau baiser, furtif cette fois, sur mes lèvres. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Il hésita quelques instants, relâcha ma main.

« Alors que mange-t-on, monsieur le cuistot ? »

« Je sais pas. Tu sais faire des onigiri ? »

« Ben ouais, c'est à peu près le seul plat que je peux me faire. »

« Alors, ce soir c'est onigiri. »

Inutile de préciser que la préparation de notre dîner dura plus de temps que prévu. Nous consacrâmes en effet plus de temps à nous chamailler amoureusement qu'à confectionner les boulettes. Nous arrivâmes quand même à manger. Le repas fini, il débarrassa la table en vitesse et se jeta sur mes genoux. Je caressai ses cheveux, lui me dévorait des yeux en guise de dessert. Puis il s'empara de mes lèvres pour ne plus s'en séparer. Mon corps brûlait sous les assauts des battements de mon cœur désorienté par tant de bonheur. Sans trop comprendre comment je me retrouvais dans sa chambre au dessus de lui à défaire ses vêtements avec une avidité non refoulée. Nos bouches ne se décollaient presque jamais, et lorsqu'elles l'étaient c'était pour murmurer le nom de l'autre et sentir son odeur. Son souffle me brûlait le cou, rejoint par ses lèvres qui découvraient toutes ses aspérités. Nos corps se collaient, se mouvaient sous les envies de chacun et sur les déplacements de nos hanches. Mes mains palpaient chaque parcelle de son torse, je m'amusais à lécher les deux boutons de chair, ce qui tira du fond de sa gorge de doux gémissements. Je m'emparai d'une de ses jambes dévêtue caressait son mollet, remontant à sa cuisse jusqu'à ce que ses gémissements ne purent plus se taire. A ce moment-là, je lui caressais doucement l'entrejambe. Nos sous-vêtements valsèrent à leur tour à l'autre bout de la pièce et ce fut mon tour d'être torturé. Ses effleurements déclenchèrent en moi une série de gémissements, plutôt des rugissements, de plaisir. Je le plaquai sur le lit et entrai en lui. Sa respiration mêlait à la sienne devenait de plus en plus saccadé, nos corps se mouvaient dans la danse de l'amour, ses mains se cramponnaient à moi avec une telle envie que je le redressais et me collait à lui sans cesser les saccades de mes hanches. Nos voix se mêlèrent à leur tour dans une harmonie parfaite comme une douce mélopée qui nous enveloppait.

C'était ça le bonheur, enfin, je savais ce que c'était. Après deux années à me torturer le cœur en secret pour oublier cet amour, pour ne pas le faire surgir. Après deux ans, où ma haine de Ruki venait aussi du fait que je m'interdisais d'être heureux dans les bras de Aoi alors que Kai souffrait tellement. Oui, il y a deux ans je voulais dire à Aoi que je l'aimais, mais le départ de Ruki avait bousculé tous mes plans. Je ne voulais pas être heureux tant que Kai n'était pas heureux. Cela aurait été le pire des coups bas. Oui, je t'en veux Ruki, parce que tu as privé de bonheur Kai mais à moi aussi.

Je retombais à moitié sur Aoi, ma tête posée sur son torse. Il fourragea mes cheveux. Mes bras l'enlacèrent maladroitement.

« Merci. Ce fut la plus merveilleuse de toutes les nuits. »

« Merci à toi. Tu sais vraiment y faire. »

Nos rîmes quelques instants puis nous nous endormîmes, épuisés par le désir qui avait consumé toute notre énergie.


	8. Chapter 8

Japon : Chambre de Kai

Je passai les jours suivants mon retour entre l'appartement de Uruha et la chambre d'hôpital de Kai. Je restai le plus clair de mon temps au côté de mon amour, du matin jusqu'à soir rechignant lorsqu'il m'intimait d'aller me chercher quelque chose à manger et grognon lorsqu'il fallait que je rentre dormir chez Uruha. Mais j'étais heureux d'être là auprès de mon Kai, qui me souriait toujours. Nos conversations tournaient souvent sur ce que j'avais fait à Paris pendant deux ans. Kai ne faisait lui qu'allusion à ces deux années, il éludait toujours mes questions par un « Tu m'as tellement manqué. » ou par « J'ai eu mal. » Dans ces moments-là mon cœur se comprimait tant que j'en avais la respiration coupée. Je me sentais responsable de tout ça, j'étais le seul auteur de cette mascarade qui avait failli virer au meurtre. J'aurais été l'assassin de Kai. Je sentais que cette période n'était pas encore révolue pour lui. Il voulait qu'elle n'est jamais existée mais comment faire ? Je n'avais pas la réponse. Ce fut lors de nos longues discussions que la réponse m'apparut, naturellement. Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen, impossible à réaliser dans mon cas. Je l'avais perdu, elle s'était brisée à tout jamais.

« Kai, je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen pour que tout redevienne comme avant. »

« Lequel ? »

« Ma voix, pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Il me faut ma voix. »

« Mais tu ne... »

« Je sais, jamais je ne la retrouverais. » *(voir note auteur à la fin)

« C'est impossible. De toute façon, il ne faut pas oublier. Même si ça nous torture, on ne peut pas effacer ces cicatrices. Il faut les accepter, vivre avec. Maintenant que tu es là, tu ne referas plus la même erreur. »

« Je ne pourrais plus te quitter, c'est définitivement impossible. Et désormais interdiction de toucher aux couteaux de cuisine. »

« Mais, c'est moi qui... »

« C'est moi qui ferait la cuisine. »

« Mais tu sais pas cuisin... » Il s'aperçut de mon sourire en coin. « Tu sais cuisiner, toi. » Puis il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« C'est pas drôle, Kai. »

« Attends, tu savais pas te faire un œuf au plat sans en faire du mastic et maintenant... » Dit-il entrecoupé de hoquet de rire.

« Je me suis amélioré... un peu. Je peux me faire un steak sans le calciner. »

Devant son regard, je laissais tomber les armes.

« Bon ok, la plupart du temps je me faisais des plats tout prêt. »

« Tu boudes à présent. Tu changeras jamais » Il se mit à rire de plus belle. Je ne pouvais pas résister, je cessais ma bouderie infantile et gratifia sa bonne humeur d'un baiser sur son front.

« C'est vraiment frustrant ce que tu fais là. »

« C'est pour que tu me désires encore plus une fois sorti de l'hôpital. »

Ses joues s'enflammèrent derechef, ce fut moi qui me mis à m'esclaffer. Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois sur le front, laissais courir mes lèvres le long de sa joue, il ne bougea pas d'un iota alors qu'il aurait pu « m'attaquer » plusieurs reprises. Je l'aimais pour ça, il n'irait pas à mon encontre. De toute façon, il savait ce qui l'attendait une fois sorti d'ici. Il se leva maladroitement, je m'effrayai d'un rien.

« Je veux juste aller aux toilettes. Tu peux m'ouvrir la porte, s'il te plaît. »

Je m'exécutais, j'attendis seul dans la pièce. Je l'aidais ensuite à se rasseoir sur le lit. Je caressais doucement son visage d'ange. Il déposa un baiser sur ma main.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

___________________________________

* note auteur:

Ruki: Je sais, jamais je ne la retrouverais.

moi: Attends je vais t'aider à la chercher, elle doit pas être tomber bien loin. *fouille partout*

Ruki: Pourquoi tu me fais une fouille au corps?

moi: *retenant son hystérie* Mais pour rien, histoire de vérifier si tu l'avais pas sur toi.

Ruki: Puisque je l'ai perdue je peux pas l'avoir sur moi. Et puis, on cherche pas une voix comme ça.

moi: Ah ouais comment on fait?

Ruki: *mode pervers ON* Tu veux voir?

moi: * mode éblouie ON* Oui!!

Kai: Hé, c'est ma chasse gardée Ruki.

moi: Roohhh, ok je le lâche. De toute manière, Edward, il est à moi.

[Aucun rapport, je sais. Encore que...]

Ruki&Kai: Qui?

moi: Laissez tomber, RDV dans le prochain chapitre.

Kai: Ouais, mais si tu fais un lemon, attends un peu je suis pas en forme. P'tain, qu'est-ce-que j'ai mal à la tête!

Ruki *rouge*

moi: 0.o euh... ben A+

Ruki&Kai: Bye!

[gros délire!!!! *part en cure de désintox*]


	9. Chapter 9

Japon : appartement de Kai

J'étais enfin sorti de cette immonde chambre d'hôpital en me jurant de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Le médecin m'avait pourtant retenu quelques instants. Il m'avait déconseillé tout effort physique trop intense pendant un moment. Mais qu'entendait-il par « trop intense ». ?

Je sortis de l'hôpital le visage écarlate. Ruki m'attendait ainsi que les autres, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, je me jetai dans les bras de mon adoré puis il m'accompagna à la voiture. Aoi conduisait, Reita au poste de copilote, Uruha était assis avec nous deux sur la banquette arrière. Nous arrivâmes à mon appartement assez vite. Ruki, comme si j'étais en pleine agonie, m'intima gentiment de m'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'il sortait, de mon frigidaire -que je croyais vide- un nombre incroyable de bouteilles de saké, champagnes et MA bouteille de jus de pomme adorée comme il l'avait dit. Uruha but plus que raison et s'affala sur le canapé après je ne sais plus combien de verre. D'habitude, il tenait plus l'alcool. Reita et Aoi burent...raisonnablement, moins d'un verre toutes les dix minutes. Quant à Ruki il avait à peine trempé ses lèvres dans son verre. Il avait trouvé autre chose pour fêter « mon retour à la vie ».

Il me cajolait, effleurant mes joues, ébouriffant mes cheveux, me déposant de petits baisers dans le cou. Il n'espérait tout de même pas que j'allais me contenter de ça. Je lui glissais dans l'oreille la promesse qu'il m'avait fait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un large sourire. Il prit mon visage dans ses deux paumes. Que son contact était doux ! Et il m'embrassa passionnément. Je me laissais allé à ce baiser. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, je me collais contre lui, oublieux du reste. Il n'y avait plus que Ruki. Il rompit ce tendre baiser pour rependre son souffle avant d'en déposer un autre. Aoi et Reita ne furent pas plus interloqués de ce geste. Je crois même que Reita s'inclina légèrement en signe de merci. Il était apparemment très heureux de ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est à cet instant que quelque chose me troubla. Son regard et celui de Aoi envers l'un et l'autre. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, ma parole. Je me lançais certain d'encourir leurs rebuffades.

« Vous seriez pas ensemble, vous deux ? »

« Depuis, un peu moins d'un mois, oui. » me répondit Aoi en s'emparant de la main du bassiste.

« Eh, bien ! Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là ! »

Nous rîmes enfin de bon cœur. Uruha se réveilla dans nos éclats de rire, hébété.

« Bon somme, Ruwa ? »

« Ouais, mais j'ai connu mieux comme réveil. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête ! Y'a pas des aspirines ici ? »

« Si, je vais tant chercher. »

Je me levais et partis vers la salle de bain. Je trouvais rapidement ce pourquoi j'étais venu. Mais on m'empêcha d'accomplir ma mission. Ruki se tenait derrière moi et m'embrassait déjà mon cou, passait sa langue là où ses lèvres venaient de se poser.

« Ruki, pas maintenant. » haletai-je.

« Je sais. Mais je te veux. Qu'ils s'en aillent. »

« Si tu veux qu'ils partent laisse-moi passer que je rapporte les médicaments à Uruha. »

Il s'exécuta.

La soirée ne s'éternisa pas trop, je feignais l'endormissement à plusieurs reprises ce qui les décida à sans aller. A pied ! Pas question de prendre la voiture dans l'état d'ébriété dans lequel il était. Je m'assurais qu'il était entré chez eux en un seul morceau en téléphonant sur leur fixe.

Après plusieurs minutes où Ruki tournait en rond, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa en m'entraînant sur le sofa. Il en avait envie. Moi aussi. Je l'embrassai avec avidité, laissais glisser mes lèvres sur ses joues, sou cou et son torse qui se découvrait au fur et mesure que mes doigts déboutonnaient sa chemise. Son corps chaud sous moi, ses mains qui dessinaient des figures complexes sur mon dos. Cette envie irrésistible de le dévorer en peu plus encore, de profiter de cette nuit pour se retrouver. De s'aimer. C'est à moitié nu qu'il m'entraîna sur le lit -pour plus de confort, m'avait-il susurré à l'oreille- alors que je piquais un fard. Il entreprit de m'aimer comme il se devait. Chaque parcelle de ma peau fut recouverte de baiser. Son torse se collait à moi, ses hanches se balançaient d'avant en arrière. Je m'accrochais à lui comme un forcené, son souffle me brûlait le cou, entrecoupé par des murmures tendres. Je suffoquais d'amour, ma respiration hachée par le désir. Nos voix se mêlèrent cette nuit, la première fois depuis deux ans. Je retrouvais le bonheur.

Je passai le reste de la nuit dans ses bras, son regard si exquis posé sur moi. Je retrouvais le quotidien de ma vie d'avant, sans cicatrice. Dans ses bras, je n'avais plus mal. J'étais heureux, simplement. Cela suffisait à mon bonheur. Dormir dans ses bras, l'aimait, vivre avec lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Japon : appartement de Kai

Quel bonheur de m'éveiller auprès de toi, de respirer ta peau, comme autrefois. De découvrir ton sourire encore une fois, d'admirer ton visage à moitié endormi, de sentir tes mains glisser sur mes joues.

« Tu veux que je te prépare quoi ? »

« Des œufs...si tu me jures que tu ne les fais pas exploser ! »

« Je suis capable d'en faire. Regarde. »

Il resta planté derrière moi près à m'arrêter dès le moindre faux pas. Que je ne commis pas. Il eut ses œufs, mangeables, sans que sa cuisine soit endommagée. J'en étais plutôt fier.

Je m'appliquai à nettoyer son appartement de fond en comble alors qu'il restait sur le canapé à se reposer comme je lui avais demandé. Les autres membres du groupe nous donnèrent ensuite rendez-vous au café en bas de l'immeuble. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. De leur deux ans à eux aussi. Aoi avoua, même si le mot était mal choisi, qu'il avait veillé personnellement sur Reita, eux tous sur Kai. Je les remerciai bien que mes mots ne pouvaient exprimer totalement la teneur de ma gratitude et de mon émotion.

« Ce n'est rien. On l'aurait fait pour toi aussi. »

Je fus surpris de cette réponse, surtout de la part de Reita qui était censé me haïr.

« Merci aussi, d'être revenu. » De plus en plus surprenant.

« Je crois que j'aurais été horrible si j'avais dit que j'aimais Aoi alors que Kai était en train de périr à petit feu. Je t'en ai voulu Ruki, pour ça aussi. J'ai été vraiment idiot. »

J'étais abasourdi par ce que je venais t'entendre. Reita se repentait de toute la haine qu'il avait fait fondre sur moi.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je n'ai rien fait de bien. C'est à moi de vous remercier, de te remercier, Reita. Kai m'a dit que c'est toi qui l'as trouvé. Merci. Sans toi, il serait... »

Je tus le dernier mot, impossible à prononcer, et baissai la tête. Kai resserra ses doigts sur les miens, conscient de la peine que je ressentais. Une idée germa dans ma tête.

« Vous avez gardé notre studio ? »

« ... Oui, mais on y met pu les pieds. On joue que pour nous, maintenant. »

« Ca vous dérangerais si on y allait, tous ensemble. »

Ils se regardèrent tous, apparemment c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit enfin Aoi après un silence gêné.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que rien n'avait changé, à part la poussière qui avait envahie les lieux et les instruments qui était dans les appartements de leur propriétaire. Seul mon micro était à sa place.

Une vague de souvenir m'envahit, toutes ses chansons que nous avions joué ici, pour nous cinq. Les projets avortés, ceux menés à bien. Tous ces souvenirs se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Une vague d'émotion s'éleva en moi pour se déverser sur mes joues. Kai me prit dans ses bras, lui aussi pleurait. Ils pleuraient tous un peu. C'était notre passé, notre rêve qui avait été brisé. Je lisais mon abandon dans la poussière. Tous ces éclats de rire, ces délires, ces concerts où nous nous donnions à fond, l'effet tout flagada à la fin quand on s'étalait par terre parce que nous avions donné tous ce qu'on avait. Tous ces moments brûlaient dans ma tête, tous s'étaient envolés.

« Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y pouvais rien. »

Le groupe se rassembla autour de moi, ils me serrèrent tous dans leurs bras, comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé.

« Merci. » fut tous ce que je pus articuler.

Nous restâmes dans le studio plusieurs heures. Nos larmes s'étaient taries. Chacun écumait les pièces à la recherche de souvenir. Uruha ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une toute petite pièce où était accroché le reste de leurs instruments. Uruha et Aoi se saisirent de leur guitare, Reita de sa basse. Ils les regardèrent avec avidité, ils voulaient jouer.

« Allez-y » leur lança Kai.

« Et toi. Y'a ta batterie derrière. »

« Le doc' m'a interdit de faire des efforts trop intenses pendant un moment »

« Dommage, je suis sûr que tant crève d'envie »

« A peine » dit-il dans un sourire.

Aoi entreprit de faire revivre D.L.N, magnifique, Uruha, son solo dans Cassis et Reita, le sien dans Silly God Disco. Ce fut en moment magique, je replongeais dans ces souvenirs de bonheur intense, sans faille. Ils étaient aussi heureux que moi, de retrouver ses sensations. Ils attaquèrent ensuite Reila.

C'était un plaisir immense qu'ils se souviennent autant de nos chansons. Ils les jouaient sans aucune difficulté, ils les connaissaient aussi bien qu'il y a deux ans. Moi aussi. Je n'avais rien oublié de ces paroles. Elles résonnaient en moi tellement fort, que j'avais envie de les chanter. Qu'elles sortent de moi comme avant, sans que je ne me soucis de quoique ce soit.

Reila...

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer en plein milieu de la chanson, leur regard rivé sur moi.

« Ruki, ta voix... Tu viens de chanter. »

« Quoi, j'ai... »

Kai acquiesça d'un signe de tête suivi par les autres.

« J'ai...chanté. »

Aucune émotion ne peut décrire l'état d'euphorie dans lequel j'étais. Je sautai au cou de mon amour. Nous rîmes tous ensemble, nous pleurâmes de bonheur. C'est merveilleux, mieux encore. J'avais chanté. Ce fut une joie immense que nous partageâmes tous.

« Ruki, rechante-nous un truc qu'on vérifie si on a pas rêvé. »

« D'accord, attaquez sur Bath Room. »

Leurs doigts s'activaient sur leur instrument, je chantai. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. C'était un miracle, juste un miracle. Et je priai pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve, je me pinçai, je ne rêvais pas. Les larmes me montaient encore aux yeux, des larmes de joie que Kai partageait avec moi. Nous étions tout les deux guéris, nous étions tous guéris. Nous revivions.

Japon : hôpital

Toujours cet endroit froid, trop blanc, trop propre. Cette odeur qui pique le nez. Cette chambre. Kai est allongé sur le lit, son torse se soulève à la mesure de sa respiration. Je suis assis de l'autre côté de la pièce, je ne peux même pas lui tenir la main. J'attends.

« C'est fini ! » L'infirmière sort de la chambre.

Je m'avance vers son lit, son visage n'est pas tout à fait détendu.

« Alors... »

« J'aime pas les piqûres »

« C'est pour ton bien, mon amour. »

« Je sais, mais il n'empêche que j'aime pas. »

Nous passions ensuite voir le médecin qui avait fait cette « macabre » découverte deux ans plus tôt. Il ne se expliquait pas sur le retour de ma voix, peut-être l'inactivité, non un simple miracle. Ma mine un peu blafarde l'inquiéta quelque peu, je feignais le manque de sommeil, qui de plus était vrai. Nous attendîmes, Kai et moi les résultats de ses prises de sang, simple routine pour voir si tout est rentré dans l'ordre. L'attente est insoutenable, ses doigts se crispent et formaient de deux poings.

« Aie confiance, je suis sûr que tout va pour le mieux. »

« Je l'espère. »

« Alors arrête de stresser comme ça »

Le médecin arrive enfin, invite Kai à le suivre, j'attends encore. Trop longue attente. Pourquoi es-ce si long ? Mon amour sort enfin, le visage impassible.

« Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? »

« Faut qu'on voit les autres, maintenant. »

« Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? Kai, dis-moi ! » le suppliai-je alors qu'il m'entraînait hors de l'hôpital. Arrivé à sa voiture, il prit place derrière le volant, je montai à côté de lui, plus qu'inquiet à présent. Pourquoi ne me disait-il rien ? Il y avait un problème c'est ça ? Il ne pouvait plus jouer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, il s'était choppé autre chose, il était encore malade, il allait... Mes pensées divaguaient sur des pentes abruptes, celles que je dissimulais tout au fond de mon être. Mon cœur me faisait mal, pourquoi il ne disait rien ?

« Ruki, viens là, me dit-il, en me prenant dans ses bras, ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour ça »

« Alors tu vas partir, c'est ça, tu vas me laisser tout seul ! » hoquetais-je entre deux sanglots.

« Bien sûr que non, jamais je ne te laisserais, jamais tu m'entends »

« Mais pourquoi, tu ne me dis rien alors, qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? »

« Rien, rien du tout, maintenant, patiente encore un peu, le temps qu'on rentre à l'appart et que les autres rappliquent. »

Je me ressaisis quelque peu, il démarra la voiture. Le reste de la bande ne tarda pas à arriver, quelque peu surpris eux aussi de cette invitation éclair. Nous nous installâmes autour de la table du living, moi à ses côtés.

« Bien, j'ai une nouvelle à vous faire savoir. Je sais que maintenant que Ruki a retrouvé sa voix nous pouvons reformer le groupe mais je crains que votre batteur... soit... »

Il hésitait alors c'était ça la nouvelle, il ne pouvait plus jouer.

« Je crains que je sois... trop en forme pour vous suivre, les gars. Va falloir passer le turbo ! »

Pouvais-je avoir une réaction fasse à son incapacité de jouer, que pouv...

« T'as dit quoi ? »

« Je peux jouer, Ruki, on va reformer le groupe ! »

Deuxième instant magique en deux jours, suis-je en mesure de survivre à ça ! Le bonheur pleut sur nous tous, nous revivons encore, c'est une renaissance totale. Mon aimé me serre dans ses bras, ses lèvres se mouvant contre les miennes. Il s'écarta de moi, sécha mes larmes en embrassant mes paupières. Les autres n'en pouvaient plus, ils sautillaient dans tout l'appartement avant de nous rejoindre, et nous forcèrent à nous lever. C'est une scène de liesse général : les éclats de rire, les accolades fusèrent.

« Euh, les mecs y'a pas un problème ? Elles sont où les bouteilles d'alcool ! »

« Ruwa, tu changeras jamais. Y'en à toute une réserve dans le frigo, j'avais prévu le coup ! »


	11. Chapter 11

Japon: appartement de Kai

Ce qu'il y a de plus beau lorsqu'on est amoureux, c'est de pouvoir dormir avec celui qu'on aime. C'est ainsi que depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital, je m'éveillais par les douces caresses de Ruki. Sauf que ce matin-là, Uruha nous avait réveillé en fanfare, les restes de son euphorie alcoolisée imprimé dans ses yeux. Tout le groupe avait dormi ici incapable de rentrer chez eux tellement ils ne marchaient pas droit. Ce fut aussi un véritable clavaire pour les faire se coucher avant qu'ils ne dorment à même le sol. La chambre d'ami fut investi par Reita et Aoi qui ne se décollaient l'un de l'autre que très rarement et Uruha resta dormir sur le canapé. Il avait été impossible de le bouger. Je dus ensuite traîner Ruki jusqu'à notre chambre juste à temps avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le lit. Au réveil, et malgré le mal aux cheveux de mes quatre compères, nous ressentîmes tous que quelques choses d'extraordinaire venait de se passer, un nouveau départ : le retour de The GazettE. Reita appela notre ancien manager pour lui annoncer à reformation du groupe ce qui eut l'effet d'une bourrasque, nous entendions les échos de voix dans le haut-parleur qui en disant long sur l'état d'esprit à l'autre bout du fil, la joie. Aoi revint sur le site et s'empressa de mettre une new, la plus grandiose pour tous nos fans, pour nous aussi. The GazettE est de retour. Ruki s'enferma toute la matinée dans la chambre sans trop que je sache pourquoi, nous entendîmes sa guitare résonner par intermittence. Il sortit de la pièce plus joyeux que d'habitude.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous faire écouter. »

Sur ce, ses doigts glissèrent sur sa guitare, la mélodie douce et envoûtante emplie la pièce d'une mélopée mélancolique et pourtant elle avait des aspects de bonheur. Puis il ajouta ses paroles. Cette création était sa plus belle, elle racontait notre vie, elle nous racontait, Ruki et moi. Des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux tant l'émotion était forte. Cette chanson était si douce, si belle Les dernières notes retentirent, mes larmes coulèrent encore.

« Elle est pour toi, mon amour. C'est ta chanson, notre chanson. »

« Merci, elle est magnifique. Rejoue-la moi. »

« Avec toi alors, avec vous tous ! Vous pouvez trouver des arrangements. »

« Bien sûr ! »

Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver un rythme qui collait parfaitement à la mélodie. Je le calquais sur celui de mon cœur. Cette chanson résonnait si intensément avec moi qu'elle vivait en moi. Les autres avaient récupéré leur instrument et s'était isolé dans une pièce de l'appartement. En fin d'après-midi, nous étions tous dans le salon et nous jouâmes pour la première fois tous ensemble cette chanson qui signait notre résurrection. C'était quasi inimaginable de se retrouver à jouer une nouvelle chanson après deux ans d'arrêt. Nous ressentions tous la même émotion, nous retrouvions ce qui nous avait tellement manqué, ce que nous aimions faire, ce qui faisait partie intégrante de notre vie. Chacun reprenait ses habitudes, à nouveau la voix de Ruki nous enflamma.

J'ai perdu tous les langages,

Bafoué leurs avantages,

Ce qui me permettait d'atteindre d'autres rivages.

Avalon m'a demandé d'écrire des contes de fée

J'ai détruit cet avenir,

Je suis parti loin d'ici

J'ai renié ma vie

Les passions ne sont que des rêves attendris

[Es-ce trop tard pour me rendre compte que je me suis trompé ?]

J'ai perdu tous les langages,

Bafoué leurs avantages,

Ce qui me retenait s'est envolé.

Je voulais vivre ici, tout près de toi.

J'ai tout détruit de mes propres mains

Avalon m'a réclamé la peur de cette fin.

Je suis parti pour te retrouver.

[Es-ce trop tard pour me rendre compte du mal que j'ai fait ?]

C'est que mille images de toi me hantent

De plus en plus chaque jour.

Je ne pourrais jamais te dire adieu,

Laisse le chagrin me consumer.

Pourquoi faut-il que le sang prenne le relais ?

Pourquoi faut-il que la douleur me laisse au désespoir ?

Pourquoi faut-il que je meure si tu meurs ?

[Ecoute ton cœur, écoute ce que tu es ! Tout vient de toi, rejoins cet être aimé.]

Je te dis tous ces mots qui brûlent en moi,

Je ne cache plus rien désormais.

Mes faiblesses sont telles que seul ton pardon peut les excuser.

Je reviens à toi, j'ai mal de cette couleur noir qui rend incolore ma vie.

Le soleil n'est pas assez brillant, je t'en créerais un pour toi.

J'inscrirais le mot je t'aime dans les astres.

Je te prouverais que chacun de mes souffles n'est dû que grâce à toi.

Aishiteiru...

[Aishiteiru...]

~Japon : église~

« Pourquoi on vient ici ? »

« Je veux m'en inspirer pour la maquette du single. »

« Tu penses déjà à ça alors, qu'il manque encore une chanson. »

« C'est pas trop grave, Reita et Aoi s'en charge.

« J'espère que ce sera pas trop passionné. »

« Oui, j'espère aussi sinon ils vont gâchés ma mienne. »

« Je ne penses pas, non. La tienne est la plus belle que je n'aie jamais écouté. Elle est indétrônable. »

« Tu crois que les fans aimeront ? »

« J'en suis certain... Et donc cette église on en fait quoi ? »

« Je veux voir si on peut utiliser les cierges là-bas avec la croix ou la statue de la Sainte-Marie. Ca donnerait bien, l'une des statues avec les cierges, non ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Symbolique ? »

« La croyance, la foi en l'autre, comme un amour, la confiance et puis les croyants sont en quelques sortes amoureux, non ? »

« C'est pas mal trouvé, j'aime bien. Faudrait prendre soit les mains de la Vierge Marie avec un chapelet et les bougies autour, soit la croix avec les cierges en dessous. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant qu'acquiescer à mes propositions.

« Viens, on va s'approcher. »

Il m'entraîna auprès de la croix, les cierges disposés juste en dessous. Il alluma un cierge.

« T'es croyant ? »

« Non, mais ces cierges c'est comme un message d'espoir, une aide pour réussir quelque chose de périlleux. »

« De périlleux, qu'es-ce qui est périlleux ?»

« Ca. »

Il sortit de sa poche un écrin de satin noir et l'ouvrit face à moi. Il contenait un anneau en or tout simple.

« Je sais qu'entre homme ce n'est pas autorisé mais je ne voyais pas comment faire passer un message d'amour aussi fort qu'est le mien pour toi. Alors Kai, veux-tu m'épouser ? Symboliquement s'entend. »

Ma surprise était immense, autant que le bonheur qui pleuvait sur moi, il me voulait, moi et personne d'autres jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Voilà ce que cet anneau disait. Rien que lui et moi jusqu'à la fin.

« Oui, Ruki, je le veux. »

Un sourire se forma sur son visage il sortit un deuxième écrin qui contenait un anneau identique à celui qui m'était destiné. Il me tendit l'écrin que je prie précautionneusement avant qu'il se saisisse de ma main gauche.

« Uke Yutaka Kai, par cet anneau je te jure fidélité dans l'adversité et dans la joie, je te prends comme unique être aimé pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Je t'aime. »

Puis il enfila l'anneau à mon annulaire.

« Takanori Matsumoto Ruki, par cet anneau je te jure fidélité dans l'adversité et dans la joie, je te prends comme unique être aimé pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Je t'aime. »

Je glissais à mon tour l'anneau à son doigt avant qu'il ne m'effleure les lèvres d'un doux baiser.

« Avoue, l'église, c'était juste pour ça, et puis ils disent pas tout à fait ça. »

« Je sais j'avais envie de faire ma petite sauce et puis pour l'église j'ai vraiment envie de faire la pochette du single avec. Mais le plus important c'était ça. »

Je lui pris la main et nous chantonnâmes dans nos têtes la marche nuptiale comme sortie de l'église. Nous rentrâmes ensuite à l'appartement encore plus heureux qu'avant, l'anneau brillait à mon doigt. Les autres nous attendaient, ils ne remarquèrent pas les anneaux tout de suite mais notre joie en surtension amena les doutes au sujet de notre expédition.

« Qu'es-ce que vous avez foutu tous les deux ? »

« Rien de spécial, n'est ce pas Ruki ? »

« Oui, rien qu'un petit mariage exprès. »

« Un mariage ? »

Nous tendîmes nos mains face à eux, ils constatèrent ainsi l'anneau doré.

« Attendez, vous vous êtes mariés ! »

« Un mariage symbolique pour sceller notre amour. »

« Et on n'a même pas était convié, vraiment sympa. » rétorqua Reita.

« Désolé mais fallait pas trop se faire remarquer, en plus dans une église. »

« Et ben, vous y allez pas de main morte. »

« C'est Ruki a tout organisé, nous étions uniquement censé faire des repérages pour la pochette du single. »

« C'était une bonne idée, non ? » me répondit-il un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

« Oui. Une très bonn... »

« Attendez, on veut le baiser. On a pas eu droit à la cérémonie alors rien que le baiser de mariage ça serait pas mal. »

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je m'approchai de Ruki, fis glisser ma main bagué sur son dos, l'autre glissant sur sa nuque, je le collais contre mon torse avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ruki, agrippa mes cheveux pour mieux s'emparer de mes lèvres. Le baiser s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que nous ayons plus de souffle. Nous nous séparâmes ovationné par les applaudissements des membres du groupe.

~Japon : Yokohama Arena~

Un an, un an depuis ce jour où nous avions réappris à vivre, un an depuis notre reformation, un an d'un bonheur retrouvé. Aujourd'hui se tenait devant nous une foule immense, de celle que nous affectionnons tout particulièrement. Dans ce lieu magistral, gigantesque, le Yokohama Arena. Notre toute nouvelle tournée -le Resurrection Surreal Tour- s'achevait ici dans les cris des fans, les notes de musique et dans la voix de mon adoré.

Un an, c'est ce qui nous avait fallu pour renaître totalement, en sortant un single [Resurrection], un album [Sorrow : abolished] et en terminant la tournée ici dans une apothéose non feinte. Nous entamâmes ma chanson [Hitori janai] et donnâmes toutes les émotions qu'elle nous procurait. Puis vint la toute fin du concert, chacun de nous, nous adressâmes au public : Reita, Uruha, Aoi, moi puis Ruki. Nous revînmes ensuite tous sur scène, Ruki remercia le public et sortit la phrase de fin qui restera à jamais gravé en moi.

« Les rêves que vous croyez enfuis, les erreurs que vous avez commises, ne les oubliez jamais, car il se peut qu'un jour quelqu'un rachète vos fautes et vous pardonne, alors ce jour n'oubliez pas de relever la tête et croyez en vos rêves car la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arrivez, c'est que vos rêves se réalisent enfin. »

Nous saluâmes le public et retournâmes dans la loge, éreinté par le concert mais heureux. Perché sur les genoux de Aoi, Reita l'embrassait sur le front, jouant avec lui, Ruki passa derrière moi et embrassa mon cou avant de prendre ma main gauche.

« Cette bague est vraiment magnifique, où l'as-tu eu ? »

« Si je me souviens bien, c'est un homme absolument charmant et que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur qui me l'a offert en guise de serment d'amour éternel. »

Nous rîmes tout les deux, heureux et amoureux comme au premier jour.

Ces anneaux étaient tout pour nous et représenter tellement à nos yeux. Un serment d'amour éternel entre Ruki et moi, un serment inviolable qui nous unissait jusqu'à la mort.

Parce qu'en fin de compte après ce par quoi nous étions passé, ce serment représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux entre nous. Ce que nous appelons amour. Ce qui nous unie à jamais.

OWARI !

**********

La chanson est de moi! ^^


End file.
